O Ladrão de Meu Coração
by Oops T
Summary: ºUzumaki Naruto não o odiava, e ele teria o maior prazer em provar-lhe isso.º - Yaoi, Sasuke&Naruto - REPOSTADA.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** "Uzumaki Naruto não o odiava, e ele teria o maior prazer em provar-lhe isso".

**Capítulos:** 01/01.

-

**O Ladrão de Meu Coração.**

-

- Sasuke! Ei, Sasuke! Aqui! – Um loiro eufórico gritava para um moreno, do outro lado da quadra, com uma bola laranja em mãos, fazendo sinal de que estava livre para que ele lhe passasse a bola. – TEME! AQUI!

O marcador de tempo do jogo brilhava os caracteres vermelhos, faltando quinze segundos para o término do último jogo da temporada. O jogo decisivo de todo campeonato.

Em um lance rápido, Sasuke virou-se a arremessou a bola, mas não para as mãos de Naruto, que ainda gritava ansioso para o repasse, e sim na direção dos aros da cesta, logo atrás do loiro, já na área para o lance final, ouvindo alguns gritos de desaprovação dos outros colegas e telespectadores.

Naruto assistiu a tudo em câmera lenta: A bola passando alta, por cima de sua cabeça, sem arrastar em nenhum fio dourado, batendo na beirada da cesta de três metros, quase voltando, rodando, rodando em volta do buraco. E ela caia. Dentro da cesta, sobre um apito anunciando o final do jogo e a marcação de três pontos no placar, dando a vitória ao time da casa.

Os gritos de alegria e comemoração do lado direito encheram o estádio, com grande fervor, cornetas completando o coro das meninas da torcida que agora dançavam e agitavam seus pompons vermelhos, comemorando. A tela anunciando repetidamente o ganho.

O garoto loiro olhou em volta. Não parecia real.

Havia um sorriso congelado em seu rosto - o sorriso que ele dera quando achara que Sasuke iria passar-lhe a bola e ele marcaria o ponto -, enquanto ele olhava para os colegas de time, todos comemorando, alegres e suados, com uma euforia gigantesca, o ganho de mais um torneio de _Basketball_.

E no meio de todos estava ele. O grande ganhador, o marcador dos três melhores pontos do ano, o ladrão de sua glória.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Envolto por algumas meninas bonitas, que Naruto conhecia muito bem, também da torcida, os colegas festejavam em torno e ele dava um sorrisinho. Aquele maldito sorrisinho de canto de boca que ele dava sempre para Naruto, quando ganhava do mesmo em algo. O que acontecia sempre.

E ele o encarava. Os olhos negros brilhando, quase em desafio, encarando os pares de safira de Naruto.

**X**

Pulou os degraus em frente à porta de saída dos fundos, com uma mochila quicando desleixadamente sobre o ombro esquerdo, trajando uma jaqueta do time de _basket_, agora ganhador; os fios loiros sendo desarrumados pela brisa noturna.

- Ei, Naruto!

Olhou para trás e notou Kiba, um dos seus colegas e jogadores, chamando-o do estacionamento, acompanhado por Shikamaru e Shino, outros dois jogadores do time. Todos também trajando a jaqueta.

- 'Cê não quer vim com a gente comemorar? – Perguntou, ainda sorridente, pegando as chaves de sua _pickup_ ano 85. – O resto do pessoal já foi.

Naruto o encarou sobre a luz do poste, refletindo, e perguntou:

- Quem é "o resto do pessoal"?

- Ah, você sabe. A Karin, a Ino, a Sakura e o Sasuke.

Ao ouvir o nome do Uchiha mais novo, Naruto balançou automaticamente a cabeça, negando, mas sorriu falsamente animado ao responder:

- Não. 'Tô meio quebrado, acho que vou dormir cedo. O jogo de hoje foi duro.

E havia sido mesmo, afirmou em pensamentos enquanto afastava-se do estádio principal de Konoha a pé, cabisbaixo.

Caminhava olhando para o chão, ajeitando em alguns momentos a mochila, as mãos nos bolsos da _jeans,_ chutando algumas pedrinhas no caminho.

Não que ele não tenha ficado feliz pelo time. Todos eles tinham trabalhado muito pesado pra conseguir essa vitória, e mereciam. Inclusive ele.

Mas por culpa de Sasuke ele havia perdido o seu grande momento. Aquele que ele estava ansiando desde a semana anterior, enquanto treinava nos fundos de casa, arremessando, arremessando...

Sasuke havia roubado, mais uma vez, aquilo que ele mais desejava.

**X**

As ruas de Konoha estavam meio vazias aquela manhã. Talvez fosse pelo clima, frio e enevoado.

Olhou para o céu nublado.

Era típico aquele clima, sendo Konoha uma cidadezinha no interior do Japão. Mas ainda assim, era incômodo pôr-se de pé todas as manhãs embaixo daquele céu branco e cego.

Os portões do _Konoha School Secondary_ já eram visíveis, e o entusiasmo dos estudantes, mesmo com aquele tempo, era quase inacreditável.

As meninas sorridentes cumprimentando-se na entrada, os garotos comentando o jogo da noite anterior, toda uma agitação escolar e matinal no meio de todo o frio cinzento que se fazia.

Os corredores, ao adentrar o recinto, estavam mais quentes, com uma movimentação mais intensa, e o Uzumaki andava a passos largos e lentos para a sua sala de aula no final do imenso corredor.

Algumas garotas o cumprimentavam, algumas meio tímidas, enquanto outros garotos das séries mais novas o saudavam pela partida do dia de ontem, e ele retribuía com um sorriso mostrando todos os dentes brancos e perfeitos que faziam contraste com a pele levemente morena.

Mas não era exatamente assim que ele se sentia. Não estava verdadeiramente feliz nem satisfeito. No entanto, preferia manter-se calado, apenas aparentando a felicidade que todos tinham em mente.

E logo ele chegou à sala de aula, encontrando, como em todos os dias que antecedem este, Sasuke cercado das meninas do seu fã-clube. Todas elas babando e admirando-o de longe, com seu semblante inexpressivo de sempre.

E então ele se perguntava: O que é que essas garotas tanto viam nesse idiota? Ele nem ao menos sorria, ou melhor, nem esboçava reação alguma!

E ainda assim, mesmo com toda a frieza, mesmo com toda a grosseria e indiferença, Sasuke tinha todas as garotas do colégio a seus pés. Inclusive Haruno Sakura, a garota que Naruto gostava desde o primário e ex-namorada, que o largara justamente pelo o Uchiha, alegando que não conseguiria continuar com o loiro gostando de outro.

E esse outro agora o encarava.

**X**

Certo, todos diziam a ele que ele tinha um complexo com o Sasuke. E ele já havia se conformado ter mesmo algo contra o rapaz.

Mas como não ter?!

O infeliz sempre conseguia, consciente ou não, _tudo_ o que ele queria!

Não era inveja, nem vontade de ser o Sasuke, ou de ter o que ele tinha. Naruto não sentia _mesmo_ a mínima vontade de estar na pele do Uchiha.

Era apenas isso. Essa maldita mania que o moreno tinha de _pegar_ tudo o que era de Naruto. Ou pelo menos, o que ele _desejava._

-

O refeitório estava cheio; era a hora preferida de Naruto: Recreio.

Não que ele não gostasse de estudar nem nada... Não, ele realmente não gostava de estudar. Dava muito sono e ele normalmente não entendia nada do que os professores falavam, principalmente na aula de Cálculo.

E havia outra coisa para que ele gostasse tanto da hora do lanche. A própria comida!

Passou as mãos nos cabelos emaranhados enquanto permanecia em pé, na fila para comprar algo na cantina.

Olhou em volta e percebeu a mesa em que seus amigos estavam sentados; impossível não notar, quando os olhos tão verdes e brilhantes de Sakura olham em sua direção.

Instantaneamente abriu seu melhor sorriso, julgando que ela estava olhando e sorrindo para ele.

Pensou em acenar, mas pareceria idiota demais, então simplesmente ficou fitando-a de volta; ela parecia meio embaraçada, quase tímida, como se ele a intimidasse. Sentiu-se exultante por dentro, imaginando que talvez ela tivesse percebido que ele a amava de verdade e agora se arrependia por tê-lo deixado, percebendo também que o amava.

Começou a fantasiar algumas coisas em sua cabeça, quando notou que ela levantou-se e acenou, chamando-o para a mesa, junto com os outros.

Ia responder que ainda não tinha pegado seu lanche, e que iria logo para lá assim que conseguisse o que queria, mas então notou que alguém passava na sua frente, empatando sua visão de Sakura.

Era Sasuke. Era para ele que Sakura acenava e sorria, apaixonada.

Sentiu-se o pior de todos os idiotas, o último homem da terra, o mais miserável. Havia pagado um "mico" estupendo.

Voltou-se para a menina da cantina, que esperava impaciente que ele se decidisse logo e fizesse o pedido.

- Quero um suco de laranja e três pães de queijo. – Limpou a garganta, incomodado.

- Sinto muito, mas os pães de queijo acabaram. O garoto Uchiha levou os últimos. – A atendente disse, frisando com um carinho meloso o nome "Uchiha", e dava outras opções para ele escolher, entretanto Naruto já não prestava mais atenção.

_É o fim da picada_!

_Mas que droga, droga, droga_!

O que se passou a seguir foi algo tão rápido que nem ele mesmo notou quando o fez.

Aproximou-se da mesa onde os amigos estavam reunidos, conversando, e virou a bandeja de Sasuke com tudo no chão.

Todos o encararam, atônitos, esperando por alguma explicação lógica para o que havia acabado de ocorrer, mas Naruto os ignorou.

A culpa era dele. Exclusiva e unicamente dele. De Sasuke!

Ele havia assaltado seu último pão de queijo. Ele havia feito com que pagasse o maior mico na frente da menina que amava. Ele havia _roubado_, na maior cara de pau, o momento de Naruto brilhar no jogo do dia anterior. Ele vinha arruinando a vida dele desde a maldita quarta série!

-_ Eu te odeio Uchiha Sasuke._

Vociferou entre dentes para o garoto de cabelo e cor ônix que o encarava friamente, sem dizer nada, quase como se estivesse ignorando-o. Mas o Uzumaki loiro sabia que ele havia prestado atenção no que ele tinha falado, tendo notado um brilho estranho atravessar os orbes negros.

Com passos pesados e rápidos, caminhou para fora do local onde havia acabado de por tudo o que sentia para fora, sendo seguido pelos olhares dos presentes.

Queria ir embora dali, queria que tudo se explodisse, queria desaparecer. Mas queria, principalmente, que _Sasuke_ desaparecesse.

-

Puxou a mochila esquecida na carteira, e pôs-se a caminhar novamente para fora do colégio.

Não podia continuar ali, não tinha _saco_ para isso.

Estava cheio de tudo e de todos. Não queria mais ver a cara de nenhum professor, nem de nenhum dos seus amigos e especialmente a de Sasuke, pois sabia que se o visse mais uma vez naquela tarde, tinha certeza que o socaria. E socaria pra valer.

Só não havia feito isso no refeitório porque tinha muitas pessoas presentes e, mesmo sendo hiperativo e impulsivo, não queria detonar ainda mais seu histórico escolar, justo agora quando já estava no último ano do Ensino Médio.

Caminhava para fora, empurrando aqueles que paravam na sua frente, sem prestar atenção em rostos nem em nada o que se opunha a ele. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível e ninguém iria impedi-lo.

- Naruto!

Não se virou para olhar quem o chamava, apenas continuou seguindo desenfreado para os portões.

- NARUTO!

Já bem próximo dos portões, algo o segurou pelo pano da camisa, forçando-o a parar, e quando ele ia dar um puxão de volta, notou dois olhos esmeraldinos próximos a seu rosto.

Parou no meio do caminho, encarando Sakura.

- Naruto... – Ela sussurrou, meio sem voz, parecendo um pouco cansada por ter corrido atrás dele. – Naruto espere. Por favor, não vá embora, fique.

Ela lhe suplicava com os olhos marejados.

- Ficar para quê? Ainda não me humilhei o suficiente? Quer que eu faça o quê, agora, Sakura? Deixe que pise em cima de mim em público? Na frente de todos?

Praticamente _cuspiu_ as palavras em cima do rosto alvo, tão revoltado que estava.

Viu-a parar de respirar, em choque com as palavras tão duras.

- Não... Eu só... – as lágrimas desciam pelas bochechas, o rosto voltando-se para o chão, afrouxando a mão que ainda segurava a camisa dele. – Eu só queria pedir desculpas.

Ele a encarou por míseros segundos, mas foi mais que o suficiente para que se decidisse. Ele não iria permanecer ali de maneira alguma, não queria, não havia jeito. Mesmo que Sakura suplicasse, ele _não podia._ Precisava ficar sozinho e por os pensamentos em ordem, ou então faria outra pessoa se magoar com ele, como agora que tinha feito Sakura chorar por uma coisa que não havia sido culpa dela.

Desprendeu delicadamente o pedaço da camisa que pendia levemente pelas mãos de dedos pequenos e virou-se para sair.

Novamente muito rápido, ele não teve tempo para captar o que lhe aconteceu. Apenas ouviu um derrapar de carro e segundos depois um grito de Sakura, mas então tudo ficou escuro e ele foi tomado pela inconsciência.

**X**

Acordou escutando um _bip_ ininterrupto entrando pelos ouvidos, com um zumbido.

A primeira coisa que enxergou foi um teto branco, com uma luz florescente contra os olhos, causando incômodo.

Sentia o corpo dolorido, a cabeça latejava. Olhou em volta e então notou que estava em um hospital, entretanto não se lembrava de como havia chegado ali, naquele estado.

Repassou mentalmente as últimas lembranças que tinha, não obtendo muito sucesso, pois a cabeça ainda doía incessavelmente.

- Ah, que bom que acordou.

Uma enfermeira de olhos castanhos entrava no quarto, trazendo alguns medicamentos e comida em uma bandeja.

- Você, hein, rapazinho. Tem que aprender a olhar para os dois lados antes atravessar a rua, ou então será atropelado novamente.

Ela lhe sorria amigavelmente, mas com um leve tom severo na voz.

Então era isso. Ele havia sido atropelado.

Bufou, revirando os olhos. _Ótimo._ Era só o que faltava mesmo.

Olhou para a comida que lhe era oferecida, enquanto a enfermeira ajeitava-lhe na cama, em uma posição confortável.

- Coma tudo direitinho, depois eu voltarei para lhe dar os remédios. – A moça tagarelava, enquanto punha os mesmos em uma mesinha ao lado da cama onde ele estava. – E a sua mãe virá mais tarde lhe visitar, então trate de ficar bonzinho até ela chegar.

A enfermeira deu-lhe um último sorriso antes de retirar-se do local.

Cutucou o frango insosso, sem apetite algum. Tomou um gole de água e recostou-se nos travesseiros, fechando os olhos no processo, esperando a hora da enfermeira falante voltar.

Depois de alguns minutos de total silêncio, ouviu um leve bater na porta, mas quem quer que fosse não esperou muito e logo abriu a porta.

Continuou de olhos fechados, imaginando quem seria – já que sua mãe viria apenas mais tarde - e querendo que fosse logo embora, pensando que ele estivesse dormindo.

Ainda ouve um breve silêncio, apenas com o barulho constante do _bip_ e sua respiração, sentindo-se observado.

- Ei, vai continuar fingindo dormir, _dobe_?

Abriu os olhos repentinamente, reconhecendo a voz e percebendo-a muito perto.

Sasuke estava parado próximo a seus pés, encarando-o, indecifrável.

- O que você quer aqui, _teme_? – Frisou o xingamento, assim como o outro.

- Queria ver com os meus próprios olhos o quanto você _é_ idiota. – Aquele sorrisinho presunçoso enfeitava-lhe os lábios finos e que ainda assim, pareciam apetitosos...

_- Mas que merda que eu 'tô pensando?_

Reprimiu-se mentalmente por ter tido tal pensamento.

- Ótimo. Já viu, pode ir embora _agora_. – Encarou o moreno nos olhos, reparando em como ele ficava charmoso naquela pose: As mãos escondidas nos bolsos da calça escura, os ombros apoiados para trás, quase superior, com a cabeça inclinada levemente para frente.

_Putaquepariu, eu só posso ter batido a cabeça muito forte pra 'tá tendo esse tipo de pensamento absurdo!_

- Na verdade, eu estou bem confortável aqui mesmo. Talvez eu fique mais um pouco. – Aproximou-se da cama do loiro, encarando-o nos olhos, com um sorriso que não era mais superior, mas algo que o Uzumaki não conseguia definir. – Ainda tenho algo para fazer... – Sussurrou em uma voz rouca, quase sensual, já parado bem perto do garoto de olhos azuis que agora o encarava meio _surpreso?_

- E... E o que é? – Perguntou, tentando parecer firme, mas algo dentro dele palpitava, o que ele descobriu depois sendo seu coração.

- Ah, nada demais. Só provar que você estava errado; aliás, você sempre está.

Ele lhe respondeu com um semblante sereno, parecendo não debochar, mesmo estando fazendo isso.

O Uzumaki sentiu a irritação subir pela espinha. Como aquele imbecil poderia dizer que ele estava errado? Aliás, como ele poderia dizer daquela maneira tão segura que ele estava _sempre_ errado?

- Ah é, senhor Sabichão? – Encarou Sasuke com uma expressão colérica - Pois então, vai perder o seu tempo já que eu não estou disposto a nada nesse momento. Na realidade, estou muito cansado, sabia? – Fez uma cara de desinteresse, arrumando uma covinha que havia no lençol que o cobria. – Sofri um acidente, se você ainda não percebeu.

Encarou o garoto moreno com uma expressão irônica no rosto, mas só então percebeu que o rapaz estava perto demais, com as testas quase coladas.

- É mesmo? E por que se acidentou? Será que não foi por sua própria burrice?

As respirações se mesclavam, enquanto Sasuke falava, sem expressão alguma no rosto, quase como se não percebesse estar com a boca próxima demais a de Naruto. O loiro, por outro lado, estava atônito, não acreditando que Sasuke estava tão perto, com o coração aos pulos; e então, pela primeira vez, conseguiu entender o que Sakura via nos olhos de Sasuke: Eram de uma escuridão sem fim, como se os tragasse para dentro, não os libertando daquele transe.

Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo ali, a mente do loiro não parava de lhe gritar para que ele se afastasse, que mandasse o Uchiha menor embora, aquilo estava errado. _Deveria_ estar muito errado. No entanto, ele não conseguia mexer-se um milímetro sequer. Era como se ele também _não quisesse_ se afastar.

- Não... Eu não sou burro, Sasuke... Você que é um imbecil que fica roubando as... – Teve que interromper-se por um minuto, passando a língua nos lábios ressecados – as minhas coisas.

Engoliu em seco quando Sasuke aproximou-se o suficiente para que colassem as testas.

- E o que eu roubei de você, Naruto?

O Uzumaki não pensava, apenas sentindo o hálito quente de Sasuke chegar as suas narinas, imaginando que gosto teria a boca por qual ele saía.

- Tudo... – A garganta estava seca, fazendo doer o ato de falar – Tudo o que eu queria.

- E você me odeia? – Os narizes se tocaram, roçando, os cabelos de Sasuke faziam cosquinhas na sua bochecha.

- Odeio. – A voz saiu baixa e firme, quase sibilando, com uma certeza retumbante.

Naruto não soube como, nem o momento exato, sua mente parou de processar tudo quando Sasuke encostou os lábios nos dele, delicadamente, provando da macieza. Era apenas um toque, mas que fez com que o loiro sentisse sensações indescritíveis por todo o corpo.

Depois de minutos que mais pareceram horas inacabáveis, sentindo um calor descer-lhe por todo o corpo, Sasuke afastou-se, encarando os olhos azuis agora muito atentos.

- Você me odeia, Naruto?

- Odeio... – Desta vez a resposta saiu vacilante, enquanto eles se encaravam.

Sasuke não esperou nem mais um milésimo de segundo para colar sua boca novamente a do loiro, dessa vez mais selvagem, não esperando para passar a língua sobre os mesmos, abrindo passagem a força, sentindo a relutância que fazia o corpo do outro tremer. Ou talvez fosse outra coisa.

As mãos de Sasuke foram para o rosto do garoto acidentado, mantendo-o ali, mesmo que depois de algum momento, o loiro não mais tivesse a mínima vontade de recuar. As línguas tocavam-se, explorando cada canto, memorizando cada detalhe da boca alheia.

O beijo durou mais alguns minutos, sendo interrompido pela vontade imprescindível de respirar.

Afastaram-se, cautelosos, sem fitar-se. Mas o Uchiha logo estava novamente parado a frente do Uzumaki, olhando-o, com o mesmo sorriso e o brilho no olhar, vitoriosos.

- Você ainda me odeia, Naruto?

- É claro que eu odeio. Nem tenha dúvidas disso, teme. – Voltado para as próprias pernas, os orbes azuis procuravam afastar-se da figura altiva do outro rapaz, sabendo que se os olhares se cruzassem novamente, ele estaria novamente perdido.

O garoto de olhos ônix apenas suspirou, divertido, passando as mãos nos cabelos negros.

- Bom, eu ainda vou ter muitas chances de te provar o contrário. Isso foi apenas o começo. – Alertou, sussurrando, zombeteiro.

Pôs as mãos novamente nos bolsos, caminhando para a porta, deixando Naruto ali, imerso em pensamentos.

Voltou-se para o loiro, com a mão já na maçaneta e disse com a voz monótona de sempre:

- Te vejo no colégio depois. Temos trabalho de Geografia mais tarde. É em dupla e eu disse ao professor que faria com você. Sabe como é, pra te _ajudar_ com o assunto, já que você não está em condições de ir para aula.

E saiu, encostando a porta, deixando um Uzumaki aturdido para trás, escondendo o sorrisinho que era, ao mesmo tempo, presunçoso e satisfeito.

Uzumaki Naruto não o odiava, e ele teria o maior prazer de provar-lhe isso.

* * *

Que coisa... Monstra. o_O". Treze páginas no Word! _Treze!_ (E eu ainda queria acrescentar mais... '-'). De qualquer forma, achei necessário. Ou quase. Saiu isso. lol

Meu primeiríssimo Yaoi, então...

**Reviews?** i_i

_P.s.: Essa fanfic havia sido postada originalmente em um outro profile meu, com mesmo nick de agora (Oops T.). Por maior comodidade para mim, resolvi postar em meu profile mais 'ativo' (antes Mrs. Snoopy). **Não é plágio**, só para constar._


End file.
